oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Time Machine
}} The Time Machine is the 31st episode of Season 1, and was remade as the fifteenth episode for Season 6 under the title Snack Time. Poor Oggy, as usual, gets in an accident involving Jack against the cockroaches in retaliation of his cake being eaten, ending up being squashed into a disk. To make sure he'll never repeat that mistake twice, Jack builds a time machine to go back in time and prevent the accident. For him, turning forward – and back – the clock may yield unwanted results. Plot Jack comes out from the kitchen with a cake while Oggy is watching T.V. He then goes back for his knife but when he comes back the cake is gone. Jack then sees Oggy sleeping. He grabs him by the ears and asks him about the cake. Oggy says he didn't eat it and Jack lets him go. Jack then looks under Oggy's cushion, flinging him in the air then looks under his T.V. and flings that in the air and leaving Oggy to emotionaly catch it. Jack then looks in the oven, the fridge, the cabinents, the shelves, under the table and everywher else. He then comes out of the kitchen sadly. Oggy then shows him the cockroaches finishing the cake. Jack gets furious and gets a hose. The cockroaches think it's a camera and pose. Dee Dee bashes the hose into Jack and the chase begins. The cockroaches run up the ceiling and Jack accidentally gets a cupboard drop on Oggy, flattening him lik e a disc. Jack takes Oggy to his bed. Jack feels sorry for him and spends all night making a time machine. He goes back in time and sees Oggy is fine. He rushes to him and hugs him but then sees diapers and toys and sees that he is holding baby Oggy. Jack then goes back further in time, but goes to the future, where we see cockroaches stealing his dentures. He finally reaches the time before the accident and runs to Oggy but gets blasted with the hose. He walks angrily to the other Jack but merges with him. The cupboard then starts to fall but Jack pushes Oggy out of the way. Unfortunately, Oggy bumps into his TV, breaking it and he looks angrily at Jack. Jack tries to explain, but Oggy pokes his eyes. Jack goes back in time and dodges the attack but gets kicked in the belly. He time travels getting hit again and hits the time machine so hard that he travels back when he had made the cake. The other Jack goes to get the knife, and Jack merges with him. Jack then goes to see if the cockroaches did eat the cake, however, and as it turns out, Oggy was the culprit who ate the cake. The cockroaches came to eat the crumbs, but retreat when they see Jack. Oggy becomes shocked to see Jack, as he spits out the cake and smiles at the now-enraged Jack. As for revenge for eating his cake and making him go through all of the time-traveling hassle, Jack ties Oggy to the time machine and sends him back into the stone ages, where Oggy is about to be chased by a dinosaur. Gallery Hoisted by the ears.png download (3)iol.jpg download (2)gh.jpg TimeMachine.png|In Original Version With Colored Words: AFTER and BEFORE instead of clocks. BabyOggy.jpg download (1)gfhgf.jpg Snack Time 1.png Snack Time 2.png Snack Time 3.png Snack Time 4.png|In Revised version With Colored Clocks: Green and Red instead of words. Snack Time 5.png Snack Time 6.png Video References Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)